


A Gap in the Wall

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, bottom!Genichiro, slutty Genichiro, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro is bored, his thoughts straying towards a man who usually indulges him with his whims. But said man is currently away on a mission, and it has been almost a week now, leaving the general restless. The futon has already been prepared and Genichiro slips under the covers, planning to sleep. Unfortunately, his restlessness persists and Genichiro knows why. Throwing the blanket aside, Genichiro loosens his sash and reaches down under the cloth.Wolf has finally returned from his mission. The shinobi peeks through a crevice in the ceiling, looking down at the room. Directly below lays the futon where the Ashina lord and general sleeps. But the man isn’t deep in slumber, instead he’s writhing and squirming.





	A Gap in the Wall

Genichiro retreats to his room immediately after dinner with Grandfather. It has been a quiet night, all his duties as general and lord done for the day. With nothing he’d like to do, Genichiro is bored, his thoughts straying towards a man who usually indulges him with his whims.

But said man is currently away on a mission, and it has been almost a week now, leaving the general restless. He returns to his room in a rather irritable mood. He changes into his sleeping robes and lets down his hair. The futon has already been prepared and Genichiro slips under the covers, planning to sleep.

Unfortunately, his restlessness persists and Genichiro knows why. Throwing the blanket aside, Genichiro loosens his sash and reaches down under the cloth to grab his flaccid member. He strokes his limp cock that becomes fully erect in a shorter amount of time than he expects. It just proves how pent-up he is. 

Genichiro licks at his lips and pumps himself faster. He closes his eyes and his mind conjures up the vision of the man he’s been waiting on. He is smaller built, his height only reaching up to his chest, but the man is skilled and strong, nimble and cunning like his namesake. Genichiro moans as his imagination brings back memories of the man’s naked body.

The general spreads his thighs wide and reaches down with his free hand to prod at his hole. He’s already loose, clearly needy, but he’s dry and so he reaches for the oil he’s stashed away nearby for convenience and lathers his fingers in it. Impatiently, Genichiro brings those fingers down to his waiting hole and fucks himself with those lubricated digits.

He moans and breathes hard. It fills him just nice, but Genichiro wants more. His mind helpfully offers him the man’s image. He’s naked, bare from layers of his kimono, hakama and haori. His vision in his head displays the man’s lithe and lean muscles, smaller framed but with strength compressed within. And his cock - Genichiro’s mouth waters at the thought of it.

Genichiro blinks his eyes open and looks down at his engorged cock. He works the fingers he’s been inserting in himself and picks up the pace. He thrusts them in deeper, raising his hips so he can get a better reach. Those digits plunge knuckle deep inside him and stimulates the spot that leaves him shivering.

“G-gah, fuuu-ck-!” Genichiro moans, his voice shaky. His own cock twitches in his grip and his knees shake. It feels so good, but the stretch isn’t enough. He wishes that man would come back already, and take him just like this, splitting his ass open with that gorgeous cock and fuck him into a babbling mess.

The general stares blankly at the ceiling, his eyes not focusing on anything, just clouded with the images in his head and the dirty things they’d do in the privacy of Genichiro’s room.

\---------

Wolf has finally returned from his mission. He’s worn out and rather famished, but at least he’s reported to Father and finally dismissed to get his rest. Wolf has his own room to return to, but truthfully he’d found himself a little concerned about the general. The man was not pleased when informed of his absence for a few days. He decides to see the man first.

He grapples his way to one of the castle towers and stealthily infiltrates an antechamber, sneaking through the roofs. He heads over to the top of the section of the space in the attic above the rooms. Once he gets to the space right above Genichiro’s room, he hears noises. Wolf immediately recognises it.

The shinobi peeks through a crevice in the ceiling, looking down at the room. Directly below lays the futon where the Ashina lord and general sleeps. But the man isn’t deep in slumber, instead he’s writhing and squirming. His hand on his cock and fingers inside himself. Wolf swallows, his eyes fixed on the sight. It has been a few days after all. The general has a high sex drive compared to Wolf, but with Genichiro’s lewd actions presented to him like that, Wolf feels hot.

He doesn’t want to interrupt and make things awkward. The Wolf reaches down to loosen his own sash and reach for his cock too. He stays in that position, sprawled over the gap in the ceiling and eyes fixed on the lord pleasuring himself and moaning wantonly. He watches the large man buck and shake his hips obscenely, stirring his fingers in his ass and letting out more moans. Wolf bites down on his lip to remain quiet, pumping his own cock, thinking of spreading that hole open and eating the lord out. 

“G-gods, nnha-!” Genichiro moans, thrashing his head to the side as he thrusts his hips up into his fist. Wolf watches as the man, brings his fingers out from his ass and tongues at his digits, covering it in spit and sucking on it hungrily. He moans, sucks and slurps on his fingers like a starved, hungry harlot, rolling his tongue around it in such an obscene manner that Wolf almost lets a whimper slip. He’s very familiar with that tongue that often finds its way on his own cock and balls. Wolf squeezes his length, feeling the precum stain his palm.

Genichiro finally stops and bring his fingers down again. He stuffs four fingers inside himself with a shaky moan. His voice nearly breaks,and his thighs are spread so wide apart. Wolf wants to be there so badly. Stuff that needy hole and fuck this debauched lord.

“So full… ah…” Genichiro murmurs quietly, but Wolf can hear him with his enhanced hearing. The shinobi rests his forehead to his forearm as he’s curled over on his knees. His hand wrapped around his cock and pumping fast and hard. It’s not as pleasurable as having Genichiro’s tight, hot insides clench around his stiff cock, but it’s enough for now. “Ahh.. no, it’s not - enough. I want..” Genichiro squirms. He’s shoving those fingers in him so hard that it looks almost violent. One of his legs is raised to spread his hole wider.

Wolf is transfixed. The lord is close - he can tell by how his eyes are glossed over - and so is he. Wolf jerks himself off quicker to the vie of his lover pleasuring himself.

“Mngh- I want you Wolf! I need your cock in me!” Genichiro groans, sounding frustrated. He stuffs his fingers into his ass a final time, his hips flinching upwards to his own cock too as he cums hard. He’s spurting so much cum; it’s clear his orgasm hits him hard as his entire body trembles and his jaw drops open. His eyes flutter shut and he’s barely breathing, still going through the shocks of his overwhelming orgasm. 

Wolf grunts, cumming the moment he hears the lord moan out his name and call out for him so needily. He bites at his own arm despite the arm guard, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathes heavily through his nose. His hips jerk a couple of times as he wrings cum out of his cock.

The shinobi groans quietly, fluttering his eyes open and takes a peek through the gap again. He’s almost startled when his eyes meets Genichiro’s. The lord smirks at him, splayed messily over the futon, still covered in his own cum.

“Did you enjoy the show, Wolf?” Genichiro asks, amusement in his voice. The man turns over onto his belly, head to the side to keep his eyes at the ceiling where he knows the shinobi is hiding. He reaches back and grabs his ass cheeks. He spreads them apart, displaying his obscene hole to the man he’s been waiting for.

“Come and devour me, starving wolf,” Genichiro invites with a sultry voice.

The Wolf drops into the room with graceful silence and no time wasted. Genichiro shivers when his eyes land on the man he’s been waiting for, especially as the shinobi begins to strip himself. His eyes eat up the sight as pieces of the smaller man’s clothing are tossed aside until he is fully nude and baring his erect cock. 

The Ashina general is almost drooling, his eyes fixated on the other man’s shaft, especially as he gets right behind him. He bites his lip in anticipation, moaning and panting the moment Wolf presses the tip in and begins with shallow thrusts.

“Gods, yeees,” Genichiro groans, pressing his face to the futon. His toes curl and his hips shake as Wolf continues to tease him like that. His entrance is sensitive; just feeling the stretch of that ring of muscle is enough to make Genichiro close to cumming again.

Wolf watches his lewd lover unravel under him. He has a good view of the larger man’s rear. He grabs those tone ass cheeks, holding over Genichiro’s hands and spreads them wider. He watches as the hole gape, hungry to be filled. It’s absolutely obscene.

“Lord Genichiro…” Wolf murmurs the other’s name, rather speechless at how erotic he is at the moment.

“Wolf, don’t stop, shove it back in again,” Genichiro demands, a growl at the edge of his voice. He hears the shinobi huff, but he doesn’t mind, because he knows the man would follow his every whim.

And just as he expects, Genichiro feels himself being filled by Wolf’s hard, throbbing cock. It’s long and thick and fits more than perfectly inside him. His insides stretch and cling around the man’s cock, almost as if he’s sucking it in. Genichiro is both breathless and panting, as if undecided on what to do with his breathing.

Wolf moves his hands to grip at the man’s hips and he pulls, slamming Genichiro back on to his cock, impaling him with each thrust. It knocks the breath out of the larger man, along with moans and incoherent babbling that Wolf finds both endearing and flattering. The shinobi himself lets out pleased moans with the way the man’s insides grip at him, like milking his cock. He definitely missed this.

“Aaah, don’t stop, harder, Wolf!” Genichiro groans out, gripping at the sheets. His eyes are unfocused and half-lidded, his mouth drooling as he continues to babble out orders and his pleasure. The lord general has always been vocal during sexl, but this time the man is far too loud. The shinobi reaches out to cover the man’s mouth, muffling his noises.

“Lord Genichiro, you should keep your voice down,” Wolf leans down to suggest in the man’s ear. He adds another deep thrust and reaches down to grip the lord’s cock as incentive.

“Mnn-hh” Genichiro’s moans are muffled, but he sounds undecided and frustrated. Wolf loosens his grip, slipping two digits into the man’s mouth instead, allowing to speak around them.

“Hm?” Wolf hums, working his hips at a slower pace now, making the man beneath him squirm.

“Just- want…” Genichiro struggles to say in between moans, “Ngh - Want people to know how great of a shinobi you are. Let them hear me while you - ohh - fuck me - good - aaah-” Wolf nibbles and gnaws at Genichiro’s shoulder. His thrusts pick up the pace as he listens to what the lord has said.

“You want people to hear you? What if they come running?”

“Fuck me aah- Ngh - let them se- ah!” Genichiro gasps when Wolf’s cock hits that spot good, making him see stars and his body jerk and freeze as pleasure hits him. But Wolf’s grip around his cock is tight and it’s making it hard for Genichiro to cum. “I want to cum- damn it!”

Wolf bites down on the lord’s shoulder, earning a yelp. He stills his hips, receiving a frustrated growl from Genichiro. “What are you doing?!” he hisses, biting down on the fingers in his mouth.

“Complete what you were saying,” Wolf says. He toys his lover with his cock, humping against him just a bit to let Genichiro feel him, but just barely enough. Genichiro flushes hard, his cheeks so red when he realises what he’s been saying. But Wolf knows the man is a filthy harlot underneath his stern, imposing exterior.

“Mnh - let them come running and see you please me like the good shinobi you are,” Genichiro mutters. He closes his eyes from embarrassment, but he’s rewarded with the cock he loves so much. Genichiro’s eyes snap open when Wolf slams into him again, deep and fast, pounding into his prostate. The shinobi’s hand jerks him off at the same time too, and Genichiro’s mind goes blank. “Ah- ahh let them come!”

“Ah, you want them to see me, a mere shinobi, take you like this? See you as the debauched whore that you are?” Wolf moans, low and deep in his ear. Genichiro’s spit spills over Wolf’s fingers and past his chin. He doesn’t care, too busy enjoying the pleasure that’s clouding his brain and nodding in blind agreement. “Ah, my lord, you are such a slut for me, so good inside.”

Genichiro is unable to answer. He sucks at the fingers in his mouth that muffles his screams as his eyes roll back. His entire body freezes the moment he comes, shooting his load down at the futon and over Wolf’s fist. His things tremble and he can barely support himself up. Wolf doesn’t take long to cum too, releasing deep inside Genichiro with a guttural groan.

Both of them are panting by the end of it, the larger man looking dazed while Wolf attempts to catch his breath.

When the shinobi finally recovers, he sits up and moves to get themselves clean when he realises that Genichiro had fallen asleep. Wolf wipes the lord clean and makes the man presentable before he takes his leave. He sneaks a kiss to his lovers temple and slips out into the approaching dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> This smut fic was graciously sponsored by [@sehkiro](https://twitter.com/sehkiro) aka T. Visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamikaze43v3r) to find out how to do the same ;)


End file.
